The Into Series
by 6Dylan9
Summary: When Sunnydale becomes a crater, two slayers become closer. Buffy/Faith. Post Chosen.
1. Chapter 1

Into The City

The sun is setting, all red and glowy and heatin' up my side of the bus. There's not a cloud in the sky and it's so beautiful it makes me wanna cry. I'm not a crying kinda girl, so I won't. I'll keep it all inside, like I always do. I can still appreciate the irony of the sitch, though. The pain in the beauty. The hurt beneath all that gold and orange sky. We just exploded an entire town – or imploded maybe; not too sure what exactly happened. I know we lost people. Good people.

But we won. It don't feel like we did as we all sit in silence, listening to the bus churning its way to LA, but we came out of it alive – mostly. We beat the bad guys and fought back the apocalypse. Buffy got us through it. . .just like I knew she would.

I turn a little in my seat, looking over my shoulder and over the bobbing heads of new slayers as they try to sleep. They're exhausted - emotionally and physically. I see Buffy near the back. She's not sleeping. She's sat alone, her head turned towards the window; looking out at the sunset. I see tears rolling down her face, but she's holding herself still and quiet. Kinda makes me hurt inside. The last few days musta been hell on her. Fuck, most of her time in Sunnydale probably was. I helped with that.

We talked about that before the big fight today; gotta lot of things out in the open so we could get past it. I ain't her best bud now and never will be, but we dealt – with the obvious stuff anyhow. Things'll be better now between us, though it's never gonna go away.

I look away from Buffy as she wipes at her nose. Everyone's asleep or stewin' in their own grief, and she's totally alone. Even Dawn's huddled into Xander instead of B. It's probably got a lot to do with the shit that went down when they all ganged up and kicked her out. Buffy: always in charge, always being watched in case she puts a foot wrong. And as soon as she faltered – did what they didn't wanna face, said what they didn't wanna hear - they all swooped in and fucking attacked her. I shoulda stood by her side, but I was just a guest. A mostly unwanted guest at that.

Being as quiet as I can I move from my seat. I take a glance at Wood and see that he's sleeping. He lost a good chunk of blood, but he's strong. Giles catches my eye in the rear-view mirror as he sits at the wheel, and I nod his way when he smiles sadly. I think he knows where I'm headed.

Reaching Buffy's seat, I hesitate, feeling my heart pounding and my palms getting sweaty. She could turn around and tell me to fuck off back down the bus. She could freak out at me. She could do a hundred different things that'll make it clear she doesn't need me near her. I wouldn't blame her for a single one. I still take a seat though, right next to her.

I don't say anything and Buffy sniffs, trying to hide her tears. She's still looking out at the sunset, watching the roadsigns pass by, the motels, the diners, the houses as we get closer to the big city we're headed for. Her hands are in her lap and I can see them shaking. Sure, it's a little cold now but not cold enough to shiver like that. I wonder at first if she's in pain, but Buffy's a tough girl - even for a slayer. She got cut bad, but she got it taken care of and dressed. I guess the whole thing is just hitting hard. Hitting her where it hurts most. . .right in her chest.

She's lost people. Spike. Her home. Her mom. She's left her mom behind in the rubble of Sunnydale, and she's hurting.

Doing the only thing it feels right to do, I slowly move my hand over to hers. She doesn't flinch or pull away and I take one of her hands in mine and just hold it between us on the seat. I can almost feel her breathing; each breath sighing through her like it's trying to keep the damn from busting. Like she's doing her best to control everything she's feeling. It's not good to keep stuff inside. I know that better than anyone.

Her hand is sweaty in mine, probably 'cause it's me doing the sweating. She lets the tears flow a little more and I squeeze, letting her know it's ok, and that I'm there – no strings, just there. She squeezes back and it feels like something inside me just broke. Feels like I got smacked in the stomach; the wind knocked out of me. Guess it feels good to have her not rejecting me.

I relax into the seat a little more next to her, looking out the window past Buffy, just staring at the shit that slides by as we get the hell away from the mess we just made of Sunnydale. I feel lighter; like I dumped 20 pounds of history back in the crater that's left. It'll never leave me - always there reminding me how easy it is to slip – but I get another chance. I've got another shot at it.

"Thanks," I hear softly beside me.

I look toward Buffy, into her eyes, and I see that she means it.

"Anytime," I reply.

She glances away, trying to stop the tears that don't seem to want to do anything but fall. Even crying, dusty and bloody from the battle, she's beautiful. She always was beautiful to me, even through the hate and the fighting.

Feeling Buffy shiver beside me, I take my hand from hers and place my arm over her shoulders. I expect her to resist this time, but instead she leans into me, resting against me so I can hold her closer. Never been one for holding people or giving them comfort, but then again I've also never been in love with anybody else but Buffy. I dunno why she's letting me be the one here for her, but I ain't complaining. I get the sense she just needs to be held, and everybody else is out of it, and like I said, there's still this weird atmosphere in the air.

Buffy leans her head on my shoulder and closes her eyes, and I feel alive all over. She's letting me closer than I've ever been, in more ways than the obvious. She's gotta be wondering why she's doing it too, but it's too quiet to talk without being heard, and though we're pretty much alone here at the back half of the bus, Willow and Ken ain't too far away. I don't mind just sitting here for B. I don't mind at all.

I can feel the city getting closer; feel the buzz of it crawling under my skin as buildings start to block out what's left of the sun. I've always been a city girl, needing to be in the thick of it all, in the heart of the action, of the dirt and the grime and the sleaze that hangs on its streets. I missed that in jail - being able to walk the streets at night, just soaking up the darkness in every alley, watching people screw up their lives, listening to the shouts, the screams, the sirens. It's my kinda atmosphere I guess.

No use pretending I can change that – I am who I am – but I'm not the same anymore. Not completely. There's stuff I'd never do now, things I'd never go back to. Hurting B is one of those.

She's breathing easier now, letting go of some of that pain inside as she relaxes against me. I dunno if I'm being much help, but she's holding onto me so it's gotta be doing something. I'm doing something right for once.

It feels like she's falling asleep and I place my hand over hers where it's resting on my thigh. There's no shivering anymore, and no more tears – for now no doubt. I take a peek at the dressing on her wound, just able to see it under her jacket, where her top is hitched up over the bandages. There's only a little blood, nothing to worry about.

"Are you looking down my top?" Buffy asks in a whisper, not moving an inch.

"I was checking out the wound, B," I reply with a soft chuckle. "But now I'm looking down your top," I add, grinning even though she can't see it.

My eyes flick to her top and I can't help but take a look, even though I didn't plan on doing it. I can see her bra but that's all. Hell, that's enough for my hormones to remind me I totally fucking want Buffy in the biggest way. I gotta ignore it, though. No use chasin' that dream again.

I turn my eyes away and see the small smile on Buffy's lips. So sweet; at ease with me even though she's sad and upset right now. Makes me all kindsa warm inside. Also makes me do something weird - I kiss her on the top of her head, and instantly fight back a blush. I remember kissing her forehead once, but that was different. That was out of anger. I just kissed her outta love and I hope to God she can't tell.

She squeezes my thigh where her hand is and I hold my breath a little, waiting for the outrage. But there's no outrage, just Buffy letting the smile stay on her lips and keeping pressed close to me. I get that feeling where it seems like you're floating; my legs heavy and my head light. There's so much I wish I could say to her, and so much I feel that I don't even know where to begin. I know I shouldn't. Know I don't have the right to say anything. I keep quiet, but it's boiling around inside me, making me dizzy.

I rub my fingers over her hand and up her arm a little way; not sure why, but it feels like a comforting thing to do. Buffy snuggles her face in closer to my neck, her hot breath spilling over my skin and making me wanna peel us out of our clothes and hold her against me.

"Faith," Buffy says, her voice low and almost hoarse, "what are you thinking?" she asks, her fingers moving just a little on my thigh.

I thought she was falling asleep but obviously not. Thought I could hold back but I can't. I gotta be honest with her. This is a new road we're traveling down. A new beginning, and I can't lie anymore.

"Thinkin' about us naked," I say, quiet enough for it just to be between us, "together."

She blows a little harder against my neck, making me wanna squirm around in the heat it's causing. I know it's not the time for horny thoughts, and definitely not the time to share them with B when she's all upset, but this is how it's gotta be from now on. No more hiding.

There's a pause in the comfortableness between us; feels kinda edgy, like it could sway either way. Bad or good.

"I don't think I'm in the right shape for nakedness right now," Buffy says, moving just enough for her breath to be blowing right down my shirt and into my cleavage now. "Kinda physically and emotionally exhausted."

I nod, distracted by the tickle of her breath. There's probably something I should say, like maybe "I'm sorry for feeling all horny when I'm meant to be comforting you and being a friend." But I don't say anything.

"You're making me tingly, though," Buffy continues in a shy whisper.

I blink, trying to understand what she just said.

"Tingly?" I ask, clearing my throat when I kinda squeak.

She snuggles her head against my shoulder and I can't help but hold her tighter against me. I wanna love her, take care of her, not just have crazy amounts of sex with her. It was always about the sex to begin with, and I fought down any other feeling. The feeling won't be ignored now. I can't push it out. It's there, right in my face, crawling around in me, needing to be heard.

"It's like. . .I can feel what you're feeling," she tells me, sounding more sleepy again. "It's so clear. Like that moment when we switched bodies back after. . .after you swapped us and tried to run off with mine."

My eyes close at the memory. I hurt her so bad back then. Betrayed her completely. I'd also felt that connection between us when we got switched back; stronger than normal. So clear. It went when I ran from the church, but the memory of it burns. Thinking about how it felt I realize she's right. . .something's changed. Maybe it's why I took the risk and walked up the bus to sit by her. Maybe it's why I took her hand, and offered her some kinda comfort. I can feel her more. I can sense her more.

Buffy lifts her head a little from my shoulder and looks into my eyes. She looks so tired, and I can feel how tired she is. It's not all I feel but I can't quite make all the rest of it out; there's so much coming from her right now. So much inside her.

"I think it was the spell. I can't really feel any of them," Buffy says, glancing out towards the new slayers, "but I feel you more than ever."

I look over towards Ken, to Vi and the others – I don't sense them the same as I always did Buffy. And with Buffy it's definitely more pronounced now. More obvious and less subtle. Thing that makes me worry about that is. . .can she sense exactly what I feel for her? What I always felt?

There's another hush between us and I swear I can hear the pounding of my heart. I didn't come back here for revelations and admissions, I just came to let her know she's not alone – something else is going on though, that's for sure.

Buffy looks back to me at the same time I look at her. Her gaze falls to my body, sweeping over me; traveling up over my chest to my neck, looking hungry as she reaches my lips and then finally my eyes. If I didn't know better I'd say she just totally pictured me naked, and it's not helping me shut out that niggling horny feeling I get after slaying, and especially around Buffy.

I try to say something but I have no clue what to say. Don't think I've ever been lost for words, but I'm stumped right now. I see need in her eyes. Through the tiredness and the pain of everything she's just lost I definitely see need, directed right at me. Takes my breath away.

"I can feel what you're feeling, Faith," Buffy says, making sure her voice is low and quiet. "I don't know what I think of it, or exactly what it means, but I feel it."

She's so close to me and I'm stuck between wanting to slide right outta there to find myself some space to breathe again, and wanting to show her what it is she's feeling from me. Her mouth is inches from mine and we're sharing each other's air; heat starting to radiate between us, cutting through the chill of the night that's plunging us all into darkness.

Any closer and I'll be tasting her; lips on mine, bodies pressed together. It's all kindsa real. Maybe too real.

But there's a sadness surrounding Buffy right now that's stopping me from running. It's a sadness I can sense, almost reach out and touch.

"Buffy," I begin, "I don't know what to. . ."

"I don't know what to say either," Buffy says, guessing what I was gonna tell her. "Maybe we need to stop talking and just feel. Maybe that's what we always shoulda done."

She sounds resigned, quiet and soft; like all the fight got taken out of her and she's left needing to hold onto me - the one person in the world that she probably shouldn't hold on to.

Before I can ask what she means, Buffy leans that little bit closer and her lips touch mine. There's no wild sparks or wandering hands, or hungry desire. . .it's just her lips and mine, touching softly, moving slowly - just for a minute. Her lips are gentle, teasing at mine and letting me know she really does feel what I have inside for her. I want to reach out and pull her harder against me. I want to taste her more deeply and freely, but now's not the time. I don't know for sure if we'll ever get that time, but somehow. . .I think she's letting me know we will one day. She's letting me into a secret. Sharing something deeper with me than we've ever gone.

She pulls away and puts her head back on my shoulder, closing her eyes and not saying a word. I rest back, head against the seat, just feeling how good it is to have Buffy in my arms with the taste of her on my lips. A taste I'm gonna want so much more of.

I don't know what's gonna happen when we get to LA, but things will never be the same now; things have shifted, stepped up to the plate ready to be seen, to be heard.

If she can really feel me then she knows. . .I love her. I'm here for her now. I'm ready.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

**Contains Femslash. **

Into The Night

Music pumps through the club, making my hair stand on end and my chest pound to the hard beat. It's like a drug to me; wrapping me up in something that feels good, safe, and exciting all at once. I wanna close my eyes and raise my hands and move to every thud as it reaches inside me and lifts me up. I always loved to dance, and now I'm a slayer it means so much more. It's like giving up my power to the rhythm as it takes me where it wants to go. Fucking exhilarating – especially when Buffy dances right along with me, close enough to feel the heat radiating from her hot little body.

She doesn't wanna dance too much these days. It makes her feel guilty. She hasn't told me it does but I feel it – through our new and improved slayer senses with each other.

I watch her as she sits alone at a table; she's out of sight of anybody not looking, way at the back. She's staring out at nothing, her eyes sad, her hands limp on the table. She looks tragically beautiful – like a painting with a thousand stories behind it. A girl who feels the weight of the world crushing her, the pain of all the weakness around her, the truth in what the world is destined to be.

As much as I hate seeing her go off alone and lose herself to the past, I can't help but stand back and just watch sometimes. It makes my heart burn for her and I love the feeling. I hated it once. Hated it so much it helped me get pretty fucking insane. . .but now I need it, I long for it, and I know that she can sense it. She can feel my heart burning for her through the sadness that tries to wrap her up and haul her off, and it brings her back to me. To us.

I walk towards her, looking at nothing but her. Seeing nothing but her. Her eyes - soft and helpless – find mine through the crowd of dancers and I feel her calling to me. She's not speaking, not giving everything away, but it's there. It's been there for the past two weeks since we left Sunnydale as a big hole in the ground. It's me Buffy wants giving her comfort, helping her heal, helping her to keep believing in herself and everything she did. Everything we did. She hasn't said the words – it's all just a tug, a sense, a thing I can't define – but I know she feels more for me than I ever could have guessed. And I plan on being there for her every time she needs it. It's not like I have a choice 'cause I need it too.

Reaching the table I stand behind her, sliding in so my back is to the wall. She doesn't move at first but I see a faint smile creeping over her lips as her head turns a little my way. The stool she's sitting on puts her at just the right height for me to press myself comfortably against her back. I know she wants me to, I don't need to ask.

"Not dancing tonight?" I ask close to her ear, sending a shiver through her.

She told me the other night that she loves the husky sound I make when I whisper in her ear.

We've been doin' a lot of whispering between each other the past two weeks. Hot and heavy whispering, soft gasps and moans when we find someplace out of sight to be with each other. Nobody knows just how close we've gotten so it's all hush hush and secrets. I don't mind - I know she needs time to just do what she wants and needs without involving everybody that'll have an opinion on it.

"Maybe later," Buffy answers, sliding her hand over mine where it's resting on top of her thigh.

She softly strokes her fingers over my hand and I take a minute just to bask in what I can feel through our stronger connection. There's so much want and desire there now – it grows every time we get intimate. It's not all I feel; she's opening up more and more and I know there's something more powerful underneath the layers she's trying to hide behind. Underneath the fear of wanting to love me back.

We haven't really talked about it – about any of this – but we don't need to yet. She knows I'm in love with her even though I haven't said it. I know she knows 'cause of the way she's treating me now. She touches me softly and whispers my name so freely when I'm making her come. She holds tight to me but gives me the room to feel comfortable when we get the rare chance to be in the same bed. She doesn't try to smother me, but every touch and every gesture tells me she knows. Every bite and scratch, every time it's hard and fast, every time it's soft and slow. . .shows me she feels it too deep inside.

"Want me to stay with you?" I ask, nuzzling against her ear in our hidden spot in the dark.

I don't really need to ask, I know what she'll answer.

She nods, and takes my hand in hers, holding it lightly, fingers playing with mine.

Buffy took everything pretty damn hard when we walked away from the rubble of Sunnydale. She's not over it and probably never will be, but every day gets that little bit better. Every day she can see the good we did. The good that she did.

The new slayers are still with us, not wanting to leave now they feel they have a real purpose in life. And we're getting calls from places all over the world – newly called slayers needing to touch base, to find out what's going on. Most of 'em had Watchers somewhere in their lives and they left numbers for them direct to Buffy. Buffy didn't know, but the Watcher's council still regarded her as the one. As the leader. So she gets to decide what to do about all the new slayers in the world now. . .and it's not easy.

Giles is taking a lot of the hard work on, explaining stuff to them and letting them know we'll be in touch. When we know what we're gonna do, what Buffy wants, there'll be a place for every one of them. Right now it's time to heal and put the past to rest, though. Me and B are doing that more than anyone. Healing each other.

From the moment we walked into Angel's hotel we knew we needed to stick by each other and work past all those big kinks in our relationship. It was hit and miss at first, but it's fucking worth it.

"I like watching them have fun," B says, looking out at her friends, not needing to shout above the music, knowing I'll hear just fine. "Makes me feel young again."

I chuckle and remind her she still is young.

"You know what I mean," she says with a smile. "Yunno, before I died a bunch of times and made all those stupid mistakes I made."

I know which mistakes she means – Angel, stabbing me, not getting to her mom on time, Spike, the people that died for the fight, all those and more. I keep telling her they're not mistakes and that they're all just part of life, and part of being the slayer. She doesn't listen and just shakes her head at me like I'm nuts. She thinks she's responsible for it all, but she's not.

"The only mistake you're making is not getting that you don't need to keep beating yourself up," I say, soft but sure. I need her to know I'm not gonna judge her, especially after all the shit I did. "Beating you up is my job," I add with a grin.

She laughs and turns around to face me. I have to back up a little way to give her room, but all I really wanna do is keep my body right against hers.

"You wish," she says, her words playful as she says them through a smile.

Placing her legs either side of me, she gives me room to fit between them. I don't knock back the offer and get closer to her again, my hands on her waist, hidden behind the table. I have to try to ignore the fact she's wearing a real short skirt, but it's pretty damn impossible. Gotta admit I love being between her legs like nothing else. Feeling them hold me against her when we're gettin' wriggly is such a turn on, for both of us. Even just the thought gets me hot.

"You wanna make a run for it?" I ask, leaning towards her but making sure I don't get too close in case one of the gang gets curious. "Get some time alone?"

I wriggle my eyebrows and Buffy smiles her coy little smile that tells me that's exactly what she wants to do. To make sure I know what she's thinking – even though I can feel it already – she slides her hand across my stomach and down to the top of my jeans, pulling me a little closer to her by my belt buckle.

"I'd love to," she says all sexily as she leans towards me, "but they'll wonder where we went and I don't feel like explaining tonight."

I get it, and it's cool. The way she's looking at me isn't helping me cool down though, and her hand isn't moving from my belt. She swipes her tongue over her top lip, making me wanna jump forward and nibble on her lip the way she likes. I love the way she sighs for me when I do something she likes, it gets me so worked up.

Buffy closes her eyes for a second and I feel her fingers moving around under my belt.

"You're getting me all tingly again, Faith," she says to me, looking into my eyes again and almost taking my breath away with how much desire I can see.

"You and me both," I tell her, inching even closer and moving one hand down to her bare thigh. Just need to feel her skin.

We haven't been able to get enough of each other since the first time – too many slayers and scoobies around, and we're both having to share our rooms. We went three days without touching each other early this week and all I could do was think about her and want her. Soon as we were able to get some time together again, we went at it hard and heavy, fucking each other senseless in Angel's training room. We're lucky nobody came downstairs 'cause they woulda heard us for sure – we both came much louder than we'd meant to.

Buffy lifts her hand and touches my face and I forget to check if any of the gang is looking our way – pretty sure they're busy dancing though, and we're nice and hidden over in this corner.

"I wanna kiss you," Buffy says, gazing at my mouth before dropping her hand again. "I wanna kiss you all the time."

I instinctively lick my lips and notice that my hand has moved under her skirt just a little.

"We can't here," I remind her, going by her rules.

I couldn't give a flying fuck if anybody knew about us, but I get why Buffy wants to keep it just between us right now. We don't need them all judging us before we know exactly where it's headed. She wants us to take our time, and I'm happy to go along. If she wants us to get our thrills together wherever we can without anybody knowing. . .who am I to say no? They're her friends and family, and I respect that she needs to keep it outta their lives for now. Not sure how I'd feel if she only ever wants to keep me as her dirty little secret, but I'm too far in to care right now.

Buffy moves a little on her stool, effectively giving me more room between her legs as her skirt rides even higher up. I can't help but look down between her legs and watch as my fingers creep further under the tight material. I know exactly where my fingers wanna be, and I know it's the same place Buffy wants 'em, but we've never done it in such an open place before. We've taken risks – big fucking risks just to get at each other – but this would be the biggest. I know what it is I feel coming from her though, and it's telling me she wants me. . .right here and now.

Her fingers glide along my belt, whispering against my skin before she moves her hand a bit higher, letting it disappear under my top.

"I can't stop thinking about last night," she tells me. "It was so good."

I nod and feel my panties getting damp. She came so hard in my mouth last night as I took her against some old tomb in the nearest cemetery to Angel's hotel. Some of the newbies had wanted to come along, but we blew them off. Wasn't long into the patrol before I was down on my knees in front of her, tongue in her pussy and her leg over my shoulder as I teased her until she yelled out my name.

She loves when I tease. I get her just right – knowing exactly when to send her over.

I've seen her at her most vulnerable – and I don't mean the times when we were fighting, or when I fucked her over by stealing her body, I mean when she's right on the brink of coming and I'm still holding back and teasing her. She starts grabbing hard at me and whimpering for me, and I hold off right until she practically begs for me to make her come. It's so fucking hot hearing her need me like that and want me like that. She says my name with so much feeling when she gives it up to me; makes my heart pound for her, yearn for her.

"Want me to lick your pussy again, B?" I ask, low and husky in her ear.

I hear her sigh all shaky and know that's exactly what she wants. She loves me going down on her. She told me it's the best she's ever had. . .and I gotta be honest and say she's the best I ever had too. Best at coming for me, and best at going down on me. Buffy was kinda hesitant the first couple of times, but then she got into the swing of it – fucking eats me like a pro now, and she seriously enjoys gettin' covered in me.

"I always want you, Faith," she says, her lips close to mine. "I always did."

My eyes flick up to hers and I see the truth in them. She's never said that before. Never quite admitted that this was always there between us. I wanna kiss her so bad right now, but I can't.

With her eyes fixed on mine I let my fingers travel the rest of the way up her skirt as she holds on to me – one hand under my top and the other at my waist. I can almost feel the heat coming from her and I know she's wet for me. She's always wet for me and it drives me wild.

I place my free hand on the table behind B and lean right into her, breaking eye contact so I can keep a look out and check nobody's coming our way. It's quiet and empty way back here but I ain't taking any chances.

"I wanna touch you, Buffy," I tell her. "Wanna feel how wet you are for me."

We both shudder as my fingertips brush over her panties in the small space between her legs.

"Very," Buffy says breathlessly. "You always get me so fucking wet."

Biting back a moan, I rub over Buffy's pussy through her panties, my fingers feeling just how excited I get her. She's dripping for me already and I can't help but respond the same way. If the club was a little emptier, and if her friends weren't all out there someplace, I'd get her to slide her hand into my pants so she could touch me too. One of us needs to stay at least a little focused, though.

"You gonna let me fuck you right here, B?" I ask hoarsely, my lips brushing over her ear. "Gonna let me make you come?"

I press against her clit and use the friction of her cotton panties to make her squirm. She spreads her legs some more for me and scrapes her fingernails over my lower back. Her breath is hot against me, and I can almost hear her heart thudding hard and fast over the noise of the music.

"Fuck me, Faith," Buffy responds, gasping a little as my fingers slip under her panties and find their way between her slick folds. "Take me right here."

I'm kinda getting used to how into the sex with me Buffy really is – especially outside where we could get caught – but it still sends a thrill down my spine when she says it to me. I know then that it's more than just a slayer-feeling I'm getting from her. . .it's real enough for her to say it, and to ask me.

"Fuck," she gasps through her teeth as my fingers slide over her clit.

I slip and slide right over it, getting her nice and worked up as she starts to move against me. I know I could get her to come easily just like that. . .but I want more. I pull back enough to gaze into her eyes as I push lower down and let my fingers disappear inside her. She's so wet they go in easy, even though it's kind of an awkward sitch with her trying not to fall off the stool as she leans back a little way.

The hand that was on my waist goes up to my shoulder and I slide in and out of her slow and deep as she sighs. It's those fucking sighs that I love, all hot and heavy and making me feel dizzy with wanting her.

Being inside her never gets old. She's so soft and tight, and every time feels like the first. I speed up and push harder into her, feeling her fingers grip me and her pussy do the same. I could stand here and tease her and fuck her all night, but the chances of being caught are too high so I gotta make her come quicker than I normally like.

"You feel so fucking hot, B," I say, making the table shake as I fuck her.

She tries to speak but it comes out as a moan as my thumb presses down on her clit and I start rubbing it nice and hard.

"Oh fuck," Buffy sighs. "I'm gonna come."

I grin and let my fingertips brush over her g-spot as I thrust into her, fucking her the way she likes, the way I've already learned how to do it best for her. She moans my name kinda loudly, surprising us both. I'd kiss her to keep her from giving us away so obviously, but that'd defeat the purpose 'cause then everybody glancing our way would see it.

"Faith," she groans a little lower. "Faith." This time with a whimper. "Oh, Faith!"

Buffy starts to shake and I know any second she's gonna be coming all over my fingers and I'll see what she really feels for me right in her eyes. She can never hide it when she comes. She's in love with me.

A surprised "Oh" over again lets me know when to wriggle my fingers inside her to get her coming hard. She sighs out my name and grips real tight, and just as I feel the flood of come seeping out of her I spot Xander walking towards us.

"Oh, shit!" I mumble, not wanting to move until Buffy's done coming.

She sees me staring over her shoulder and realizes right away something's wrong.

"I think we got spotted," I explain.

Her hands drop from me and I reluctantly pull my fingers out of her sopping pussy and out from under her skirt. I normally like to stay inside her a while, but her eyes are wide and she's already trying to turn around in her seat.

"Ew, sticky," Buffy grumbles as she wriggles in her seat.

I move to her side and wipe my hand on my jeans as Xander jostles past people to get closer. I have to think quick 'cause B is still all out of breath and she looks like she just got fucked.

"I'll be back in a minute, baby," I say, planning to intercept Xander on the way and figure out how much he actually saw.

Buffy looks at me with a little grin and I realize what I just called her. Kinda makes me feel embarrassed so I shake my head and chuckle. I've got it bad and she knows it. Thing is. . .I'm sure she's got it bad too.

There's no way I want her to be scared off from me, or get worried that it's the wrong thing to do, so I rush towards Xander and give him my best smile. I'll convince him he didn't see what he thinks he saw and me and B'll be able to keep doing what we're doing. . .or at least I hope so. I couldn't do without it now – I'm in too deep. We're both in too deep.

All I can do is hope it doesn't all turn to shit. It's been the best fucking two weeks of my life, and I don't want it to end.

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Into Something New

Two weeks earlier (before the events of Into The Night). . .

My fingers drum on the counter-top as I stand with it between me and the gang. The gang being Xander, Willow, Dawn. . .and Buffy obviously. Giles is there too, and they're chatting up a storm with Angel; dealing with the important things like money and stuff for the girls, and contacts and fuck knows what else. I'm pretty sure they don't need my input so I'm staying out of it, happy to go along with whatever sounds right.

The night we got here at Angel's hotel it was madness trying to get everybody situated and dealt with. Injured girls - and Wood - needed to go to the hospital. Rooms were allocated, food handed out, stories swapped, tears shed. I tried to keep out of the mayhem. Angel made sure I ate, though. He patted me on the back and gave me that winning smile that let me know I did good without patronizing me.

We've been here three days now, and Giles decided some plans need to start being made. Hell, I'm just happy to still be alive, and Angel already let me know I always have a place with him. It's sweet, and all kindsa great. . .but the real place I wanna be is with Buffy. Not sure how that's gonna work out, though. We haven't had much time to talk since the bus ride here, and I'm not sure we should talk. I wouldn't know where to start.

Watching my fingernails tap on the dark wood of the counter, I fail to notice when Buffy stops right in front of me. Kinda startles me when she clears her throat.

"You should come over and talk with us," she says.

I raise an eyebrow and stop tapping.

"Figured you'd all be making with the plans and dealing with the important stuff," I tell her.

She looks tired and fragile and I wanna pick her up and take her someplace comfy to lay, but I know that's just me being weird. I think she'd freak if I did that, even after our little thing during the ride here. She hasn't said anything about it, and I'm not about to rock the boat. We're all still kinda spinning and I feel like I'm spinning the most.

They did some mojo on my records and now I'm a free girl. Not sure how I feel about that, but Angel's been trying to convince me that I'll repent better if I'm able to do some good for the world. Being trapped up in a cage doesn't leave much room for slaying and saving the world. Guess he's right, but I still feel off. Still feel like I'm cheating.

Surprisingly, Buffy's cool with it. In fact, she encouraged the whole thing. She doesn't want me being slammed up again. It's probably the closest I'm gonna get to really feeling her forgiveness. Not that I don't see it in her eyes now, or just sense it when she's around me 'cause I do. There's this feeling I get around her that I'm just getting used to. It's like a warmth I've never felt from her before. Hell, never felt it from anyone before. Maybe it's just the boost to our connection that the spell did when we flipped the slayer switch back in Sunnydale. Who knows? I'm not complaining.

"You're part of. . .us, Faith," Buffy says, glancing back at her friends.

Can't say I remember the point I became part of them, but whatever. I shrug and slide my hands into my pockets so I can quit fiddling. Never been the nervous kind, but Buffy brings it out in me. Especially now, after we kissed. I don't know why it happened and I don't even know if Buffy meant it to, but it's clear something's changed. I can't guess how, or what'll happen now. I'm just sitting back and taking it in. Feels like I'm floatin' above myself, just watching, letting stuff play out. Maybe that's for the best. . .otherwise I'd probably screw it all up again.

"You know me, B," I say. "Happy to go along with whatever."

She gives me a puzzled look. "I obviously don't know you because I'm pretty sure you've never just 'gone along' with anything before."

Her chuckle makes me smile and I shake my head. I guess she's right, but I'm not gonna play who's on top with her now. She's the boss, the leader, the slayer. I'm just happy to still be alive, and to be accepted into their world again.

So they yapped some more, and I sat by and nodded when it seemed appropriate, and shrugged when I didn't feel like it was my decision, and smiled when Buffy told me she wanted me with her in Cleveland.

Giles started the ball rolling on getting a place for us all – the gang, and most of the newbie slayers – and Angel said he'd help in any way he can. I'm still buzzing from knowing I'll be along for the ride with Buffy, and the rest of it. . .well, it's all good. I'll get to slay, help the new girls – seems I'm a cautionary tale or something – and make amends for all the shit I did wrong. I'll never wipe the slate clean, but it's a start. It feels good.

I tried not to smile too much but it was hard. Think I caught Buffy doing the smiling thing too. She's been pretty blue, trying to come to terms with everything that went down. She's taking all the responsibility, for every death and injury, and it's eating her up inside. She tries to hide it, but I feel it bubbling inside her. She can't hide it from me now, and I wish I could take the pain away.

We've all told her that she's the reason we're still alive, and that the world isn't now overrun by demons and God knows what. She doesn't hear it, or doesn't want to. She just looks down or away and nods as if she's listening, but her mind is someplace else, trying to deal.

"Ugh," I hear Buffy grunt from down the end of the corridor as I make my way to my room. "Why can't you go somewhere else?" she continues.

She storms out of her room, waving her hands in the air. I guess right off that she's talking to Dawn.

"We're staying here. You go somewhere else," Dawn tells her from inside.

I know Buffy's sick of sharing her room with Dawn now, but there aren't enough rooms to go around. At least not ones that are habitable. I've got one to myself for now, but as soon as the slayers that are still in the hospital get out. . .I'll be sharing too, and probably tearing my hair out just like Buffy.

"No!" Buffy yells. "You can't just kick me out and. . ."

The door slams in her face and she stares at it, fists clenching. I should probably intervene before Dawn finds out what it's like to have her own head shoved up her ass.

"Hey, B," I say, strolling up calmly and trying to ease the tension. "Little sister problems?"

"She's not my sister, she's an evil troll that was dropped here by evil monkeys," she says through gritted teeth.

I nod slowly and lean against the wall next to her. She's still staring at the door; probably trying to figure out a way to rip it from its hinges without coming off as unreasonable. I can feel the anger inside her, rolling in waves over me and making my skin prickle. It's kind of exciting, but I won't tell her that. Not too keen on making her any more angry than she is; that'll just get her pissed at me instead of Dawn, and also get me horny. Or hornier at least. Been pretty charged since the battle, and having Buffy around sending me weird vibes and signals isn't helping.

After a few moments she sighs and I can sense her relaxing, or trying to. She needs a break.

"Wanna grab a few beers or something, B?" I ask. "Stake a few vamps? Or maybe just poke Angel a few times with a blunt pencil."

She rolls her eyes but kinda smiles. It's not a true Buffy-smile, but it's better than nothing. I can see she's turning the idea of going on patrol over in her head.

"The image of you torturing Angel with pencils – disturbing," she says with a soft chuckle. "I think I'll pass on that, and the vamps can have a night off. Beer sounds good, though."

Raising an eyebrow, I grin and nod. Guess she thinks she needs to relax too. It's cool by me; the more she unwinds, the better we get along, and the less horny she makes me with the whole tingly thing. I always thought she was hot when she was pissed, and that hasn't changed.

"I don't suppose you have some in your room do you?" she asks, making my eyebrow get even higher. "Dawn is having some kind of girly thing with some of the younger slayers. Apparently I'm barred from my own room until they're done."

"You know she's probably emptying the mini-bar right?"

"The little. . .wait, we have one of those?" she asks, scrunching up her brow as she glances towards her door.

"Yup," I answer. "Well, my fridge was stocked at least. Might not be a real hotel, but there's definitely little bottles of real hotel grog."

I've been playing good-girl so haven't touched 'em, but they've been speaking to me and telling me to take a sample. It's been a while and I think both of us could do with a drink. I know Buffy's not really a drinker, but. . .loosening up can't hurt. Might get some of the tension out of the air.

It's not long before we're in my room and she's pulling faces with each swig she takes. We're sampling the goods in my mini-fridge and some of 'em are pretty strong. Not saying they're strong for me, but Buffy's definitely loosening up. Maybe beer woulda been a safer option.

"And then he tried to blame me," Buffy says, sighing as she tells me about the dumb-fuck Riley. "He was nice, mostly. . .until he started getting cozy with vampires. I mean, ew."

She pulls a face and twists another bottle top off, offering me first try.

"You do remember Angel right?" I ask. "And Spike?"

I smirk her way as we lounge on my bed.

"Oh," she says.

Yeah, oh. That whole thing is major ew to me too. Can't believe she'd get wriggly with a vamp once – even if Angel's hot, he's still dead – but twice. . .that's just kinda twisted.

"Still, that was different. The first time. . .I was an impressionable teenager wanting to rebel. And Spike was just," she pauses as I swallow a mouthful of whiskey. "I was messed up. Broken."

Her eyes cloud over as she looks away. There's obvious pain coming from her. I can't place what it means, but I know it's there. As much as the guy was a dog, he was there for her at the end. That's gotta be worth something. Gotta be worth her caring.

"Sorry," I say, softer than I meant to. "Didn't mean to bring it up."

"It's ok. It's good that we're talking."

Her smile is kind and genuine; warms me up all the way inside. She's right, it is good. We've never really sat back and talked like this before. It's not exactly sleepover levels of bonding, but it's a start. I think it's helping her too – getting it out in the open about her mom, about dying and everything that's happened over the last few weeks. She's sharing some of herself with me and it feels great. She's trusting me to know this stuff about her, and finally. . .I'm trusting her to know more about me.

Told her about jail and how I feel about not going back – which is confused mainly. We swapped mom stories, but I stopped when I got the pity look. I don't need her pity. Understanding is cool, but pity ain't my thing. I think she got that and switched the subject. She moaned about Dawn for a while, then moved on to ex-boyfriends. Pretty sure she didn't wanna hear about all my one night stands, or the few chicks in jail I got down 'n dirty with, so I skimmed over that subject and left her to do the talking. Think I got away with it too.

"So, tell me more about you," she says, shuddering after a big mouthful of burning alcohol.

I think about telling her to slow down, but I'm not gonna kill her buzz. We're both just starting to feel the liquid soak into our veins and Buffy's words are getting just a little slurred as she relaxes and lays back on my pillows.

"Guess I didn't get away with it huh," I chuckle.

She scrunches up her nose in confusion and I have the urge to tell her she looks adorable. Of course I don't, I just lay next to her and soak up all I'm feeling from her.

"Well there's not much to tell as far as exes go," I continue. "Think ya gotta have had an actual relationship to be considered an ex."

"One night stands?"

"Mostly," I admit freely.

No use glossing over it; I've slept around. Didn't feel like a big deal whenever I did it. I just take what I need, and do what comes natural. I know it's not great, and she probably thinks I'm a giant skank, but you get used to being a certain way. Never thought twice about being with somebody for more than just sex. Even with Buffy - in the beginning - I just wanted in her pants. The idea of being her girlfriend? I woulda ran a mile.

"So you've never had a serious relationship?" Buffy asks, turning towards me so she's propped up on her elbow, hand holding her head up.

"Nope," I reply. "Unless you consider the deal I had going inside as one, but. . .I doubt most people would," I say with a chuckle, remembering the illicit sex.

"A guard?"

"Inmate," I correct.

Buffy nods as if she's filtering the piece of information through her brain, testing it and figuring out what kinda label I need. Doesn't bother me, it's not like I'm full of secrets when it comes to sex. I've got nothing to be ashamed of. I'd kinda like to know how she feels about it, but I'd have to ask to be sure, and I don't think we're quite that comfortable with each other yet.

"Are you going to stay in contact with her? I mean, if you can?"

I smile as I notice the slight look of worry cross Buffy's features. Not sure why but she seems almost jealous. Maybe I'm just being crazy, but hell. . .that kiss on the bus had to mean something.

"Nah, it was just sex," I assure, fixing my eyes on Buffy's for any hint of something I'll be able to understand.

Even though I feel things have shifted between us, I'd like to know for sure where it's heading.

"Good," she says.

Her eyes go wide and she makes a little gasp sound. Obviously that hadn't meant to come out. It makes me grin like a cat with a bunch of cream and I just watch as her cheeks get red.

"I didn't mean. . .I just. . ." she stutters, unable to find excuses or explanations.

"It's cool," I tell her. "You can't help it if you're all into me now and want me to yourself," I joke. "It's totally understandable."

My eyebrows wiggle as I pretend to stretch, her eyes roaming all over me making it far less of a joke than I'd meant it to be. There's a pause in the conversation and I wonder if I've gone too far. Tension feels like it's beginning to fill up the space between us, and I get the urge to jump up and leave. I didn't wanna push too far, or tip the balance.

"It is totally understandable," Buffy says suddenly, her voice kinda floaty and unsure. "But yunno, your arrogance is less appealing than the rest of you."

I dare to look into her eyes and see them smiling shyly at me through her eyelashes. If I didn't know better I'd say she was flirting with me - maybe even coming on to me. I gotta be screwing up the signals though, 'cause unless she's drunker than I thought it's probably not likely.

"Are you coming on to me?" I ask, forgetting instantly about being subtle and not pushing.

The blush that deepens on her cheeks is answer enough but I don't react. I should be jumping on her, or. . .fuck, I don't know. I'm just sat watching her as she glances away and gets even more nervous.

"I thought I felt. . ." she begins. "Maybe I'm wrong, and maybe I'm insane but. . .it feels like we should be doing more than just lay here and talk."

My mouth opens and I wanna say something, but nothing comes out. I wasn't expecting that. Wasn't prepared.

"Ok, I've just totally weirded you out huh," she continues. "I'm sorry, I thought. . .wow, those little bottles pack more of a punch than I thought. Either that or I'm misinterpreting all these funky slayer vibes I'm getting from you. It's ok, no need to say anything, I'll just leave and you can. . ."

I watch as she starts to get up, my mouth still gaping like a fish. I can't just let her think she's wrong, or that I'm not getting the same vibes from her, but I'm seriously thrown here. Without thinking much about it, I do the only thing all my instincts are telling me to do. Reaching out, I grab her hand and pull her back down next to me.

Our eyes lock and I see questions and hopes all playing out in shades of green and hazel. Whatever happens now. . .it changes everything. It changes the past and it changes the future. Nothing will be the same again.

"You're not wrong," I finally manage to say.

Before she can say anything back, and before I can fuck it up in some way, I lean in towards her and kiss her. My lips just about melt against her as she kisses back softly. I don't go nuts or do what I'd normally do – which is get us naked as quick as possible. Instead, I just feel; her mouth, lips, hands touching my face softly as she lays back and takes me with her.

Pretty soon the gap between us disappears and Buffy's tongue slides easily against mine as we kiss deeper. I taste the alcohol and need, and she moans quietly as I start to lose control. I can't hold back any longer and it's not long before we're both pulling at each other's clothes.

"You want this?" I ask, my voice thick with lust.

"I do," she replies, breathless and sexy, fingers undressing me. "I don't know what it means, or what comes next, but I want it."

When the last piece of clothing hits the floor and we're all tangled up in each other, I swear all I can feel is her. It's like she's inside of me, filling me up. Her skin is flush against mine, her breath in my mouth, her heat on my fingers as she shudders and moans. It's hot and needy, fast and then slow, everything I've never had and only ever wanted from her.

As she comes she sighs my name and I quickly follow, heart pounding in my chest, head full of everything I feel, and all the new things I feel from her. It's almost too much, yet still not enough. Feels like I want to consume her, soak her up, hold her tight against my naked skin and never let go.

We spend the night together, learning things about each other in more of a physical way.

Talk about overwhelming. . .I think it sent us both spinning even more than we were, and it feels like just the beginning. There's more to feel. More to know.

More for us to be.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

Into The Open

Two months later…

The hall echoes with the sound of my boots scraping across the hard wood of the floor. Big hall. Big boots. Nobody comes down the stairs in front of me to check who it is and nobody sticks their head around the corner. I'm totally alone in the house, just like I was counting on.

Normally Willow would be on a laptop someplace, and Dawn would be sat with her nose in a pile of homework. Xander would be trying to build something or paint something, or do whatever the hell it is he's doing to this old place that makes it look a little better everyday. And Buffy, she'd be pacing; wanting to do something, do anything to take the edge off before we go out to slay.

This place – Cleveland - is buzzin' with bad vibes. One Hellmouth down and the bad guys and demons all started making their home here. One Hellmouth down and evil found a new place to hang out. Giles gave it a fancy name, but what it boils down to is the fact that with only one Hellmouth now active there's a whole lotta negative energy right under our feet just begging to tip the balance back out of our favor.

And it's definitely in our favor. A slayer army right on evil's doorstep has gotta be all kindsa fucking irritating, and we do our best to irritate every night, in packs.

Most of the girls who stuck around after the move from LA live next door. Kennedy keeps 'em all in line there since she split up with Will. Well, more like split up, got back together, split up again - more than a few times. They're still friends, but I guess they're just too different. I don't give a shit as long as neither of 'em get in my way or start bringing up the past.

Buffy made it clear to them all, and to me, that the past is gone. It went down with Sunnydale and it ain't coming back up again so there's no point dwellin' on it. It was quite a speech, and even though a few of the guys were kinda shocked, none of them said anything against it. We all do our best to get along, help the girls out, and slay the bad guys. One big slaying family. The only family I ever recall wanting to stick around for more than five minutes.

Of course, B's not like my family in the sister kinda way 'cause that would be all kindsa fucked up. We're still goin' at it nearly every night, and totally in to each other. We're also still totally off everybody's radar. Nobody knows about us, and I guess we're not even sure if that's a good thing or not.

I doubt either of us thought we'd still be 'together' after this long. Hell, I know for sure I thought B woulda moved on to something else by now; some tall guy that's all moody and possibly dead – going on Buffy's previous. But she hasn't paid any guy who's ever hit on her the slightest bit of attention. Will's convinced that it's post traumatic stress after Sunnydale, and after Spike went poof. I haven't set her straight with that. It's not my place.

If Buffy wants 'em to know, she'll tell 'em.

It's kinda getting hard to keep it a secret, though. We keep almost getting caught in the morning coming out of each other's rooms. And it's fucking hard not to touch when other people are around. Just the other day B wiped something off my face – probably ketchup – when we were all diggin' in to fries and burgers, and she let her hand stay too long; her fingers just touching my cheek for the hell of it. We got weird looks, and I had to knock in to Dawn and make her start choking just to distract everybody.

It was a lucky escape. Nobody questioned us, but later we talked about maybe telling them. I said I'd go with whatever Buffy wanted, but I could tell just by the way she was pulling chunks of fuzz off her new pig toy that she wasn't comfortable with that idea yet. I didn't push it, and told her we could wait until she was sure.

People would freak at first and she knows it. Not 'cause I'm a girl, but 'cause I'm me. The girl with a history that – even though we've all decided belongs in the ground in Sunny D – makes trust an issue. They wouldn't trust me with Buffy's heart, even though I know I've got it totally in my hand. She gave me her heart in the way she is with me when nobody else is around. She doesn't need to say the words and hasn't, it's just there. It's between us when we're slaying, and between us when we're wrapped up in each other in every way we can be.

I doubt the gang would understand why yet, though. It's too soon.

As much as I'd love to be able to be with Buffy how I want without worrying about the others, I gotta play it Buffy's way. I gotta give her that much.

Throwing my keys down on to the hallway table, I glance down at my hands and decide I really need to wash 'em before I even think about heading upstairs. Working as a mechanic has its drawbacks, and B hates going in to my room and finding grease and oil marks all over my shit. She hates it even more when I get it all over her shit, but hey. . .sometimes I just gotta find her and fuck her if we get enough time alone together.

See, the problem with living with so many people is that there's always somebody around. Me an' B don't get much time together during the day to just be together, and even at night we gotta be careful. Sneaking past the creaky floorboards every night to get to each other's rooms is startin' to be a pain. An' we gotta wake up real early so we can get back where we're supposed to be so nobody starts to put two and two together.

At first when we got here we didn't spend every night together, but more and more we just didn't wanna part after the fucking. That whole feeling was pretty new to me but I tried not to freak about it. So now we sleep together pretty much every night, and if we can't for some reason we're both cranky in the morning, and then fucking the minute we can.

Still can't get enough of each other. She winds me up just right and I wind her up just the same – in a good way. Can't look at each other without feeling how much we both just wanna be closer, more naked, hot an' heavy. The deeper slayer connection we've got now plays a big part in that; every strong feeling coming through like a fucking telephone call when we want each other, when we need each other, when we share the totally consuming love for each other we have without having to ruin it with words.

I doubt we'll ever say the words, but I know it's there and so does she. A few nights ago I nearly let it slip and I honestly have no idea if it woulda been a good thing or a bad thing at this point.

We'd slayed hard and fucked hard – but quiet due to all the bedrooms being on the same level – and as I was trying to get my breath back, head spinning and body totally tuned in to B. . .I almost said it. I almost told her just how crazy in love with her I am. Like a total girl. Like somebody that isn't me. Or at least not the me that everybody thinks I am, who doesn't feel love 'cause she never had it before.

Well I feel it alright. I feel it so hard for B it scares me. Always did.

She's been down in LA the last few days, doing something for Angel. Now, I'm not normally the jealous type, but it's Angel. Angel and Buffy. I couldn't hide how it made me feel when she told me she'd have to make the trip. I didn't flip out or tell her she couldn't go; I don't have the right to do either. Not really. Sure, we're kind of a couple, but not enough of one for me to start getting worked up about her seeing an ex.

I held my tongue but I guess she could tell there was something wrong. She told me not to worry and that she'd come back to me without Angel getting so much as a nibble. I just shook my head and laughed; wasn't about to make a big deal out of it. If I had then we'd probably have just argued and going on past history. . .it's never a good idea for us to argue. It just leads to bad things.

So I shrugged it off and she left, telling me again not to worry.

I guess I should be happy that she bothered to tell me that. She didn't have to. It's not like we've sat down and decided we're now in a relationship and that we have rules. I have no expectations; just going along with the flow. If she did go to LA and decide she wants to be all loved up with Angel again there wouldn't be a thing I could say against it, not after everything I'd done to her and everything Angel represents for her.

The love between us is there without a doubt, but there's also a shit load of other stuff. I've decided I have no control over it so I won't stress about it. Of course, that doesn't mean I can't worry just a little.

I mean, it's fucking Angel.

And Buffy's the best lay I ever had so I don't wanna lose that, or think about the waste it would be if she got back with him and his soul-losing trick if she goes anywhere near his little Mr Angel. That girl needs to be having sex, a lot, not spending her life pretending to be a nun.

Letting the hot water from the kitchen sink run over my soapy hands I smile to myself thinking about B pretending to be a nun as I lift up her habit and make her moan for me. She's got a habit alright; a habit of making me smile when she's not even around. And I don't even care how whipped that makes me sound anymore, it's just the way I feel.

As I wipe my hands dry I feel her. She's walking up the drive. She's happy. She's horny.

Oh yeah, I love this connection we've got now. All I have to do is concentrate on it and it's almost like being in her head. I know it's the same for her too, so she'll know I'm here, standing around with a stupid grin on my face just waitin' for her.

See, I knew when she was getting home, and I also knew that everybody else would be out together; some museum trip Dawn made the others go with her to. Had to be today before whatever the hell it is Dawn wanted to see so bad moves on to the next city and the next museum. They were worried Buffy would be pissed that she'd be coming home to an empty house, but I reassured them I'd leave work early and be here. No way could I have gone the rest of the day without touching her once everybody else got home. I needed to be here.

She's got me all kindsa crazy for her but I can't complain. Everybody wants a part of Buffy Summers, and I get every part. No way is it a bad thing to wanna keep hold of it. I screwed it up so bad last time and I never again want to know what it feels like for her to hate me.

I move towards the kitchen door and push it open just as I hear her put her keys down next to mine. My heart is beating fast, body buzzing with the tingle she shoots through me just being near. A couple of days apart and it feels like it was way too long; I need to look in to her eyes, feel her lips against me and hear her voice.

Guess I missed her.

She strolls in to the living room as I do the same. Her bag hits the floor and she keeps walking forward towards me, our eyes locking and the connection between us sparking like crazy. I love her eyes, and the way her hair is catching the light coming through the window.

She looks like a commercial that's trying to sell pretty, and she's selling it fucking well.

"Hey," she says, kinda quiet and sweet.

It suddenly feels like my confidence flew out the door she just came through; all I can do is smile at her and say, "Hi."

We keep moving slowly towards each other and I let my gaze wander over her, taking in every inch. Every inch that I've kissed and licked, and touched. Every inch that's undeniably mine. Yunno, as long as Angel didn't claim it back when she was there.

"Missed me?" she asks with a smile, running a hand through her hair.

I could lie to keep up my reputation, I could admit it, or I could just show her.

I stop in front of her and watch as she licks her lips. I can feel how much she wants to close the gap; sensing it coming in waves from her. It makes my stomach tighten and my palms sweat. She wants to touch me, press close to me, share the intensity between us until we're both trembling and complete.

Forgetting to keep my mouth shut and just show her that I missed her I lean forward and whisper across her lips, "I missed you," before kissing her soft and slow.

She gives me a little moan in approval and gets as close to me as she can. Mouths getting reacquainted and hands remembering where they like to settle when we kiss, we melt in to each other. The taste of her and the feel of her tongue brushing against mine makes me wet already; readying my body in anticipation. Mind wandering as my hands do the same.

But I still feel kinda off; like I'm waiting for her to tell me something or put the brakes on. With her being totally in charge of this thing that we are it leaves me waiting for the inevitable where she tells me that this is the last time.

Buffy pulls back a little, looking into my eyes with her hands either side of my face.

"Are you ok?" she asks, the hint of worry flashing through her and in to me.

I wonder if I am ok, but I don't know the answer. I've been over-thinking everything and that's never a good thing.

Trying not to answer I lean back in to kiss her but she stops me, ducking away from my lips and giving me a raised eyebrow. When I don't say anything she starts talking, keeping her hands on me, her voice soft and full of tenderness.

"I didn't stop thinking about you for a second," she tells me, her thumb stroking over my cheek.

I never used to like being touched like that – with sensitivity and love – even by Buffy, but she made me get used to it 'cause she'd do it so damn much.

My lips curl in to a little smile at her confession.

"That had to suck," I say.

"Didn't suck at all," she replies. "The only thing that sucked was not having you with me."

We don't normally talk like this. Like I've said, we know what we are and how we feel but we don't talk about it. Talking about it would give it a name, and probably a death sentence. Or at least I think that's what we used to believe. Maybe not so much now 'cause I don't think I can hold back anymore, and it definitely seems like Buffy's done holding it all in.

"We've got the house to ourselves," I point out, trying not to blurt out all kindsa girly things about how I hated her not being around.

"We do?" she asks, a small grin making her eyes twinkle.

I glance over at the clock on the wall.

"For at least another two hours," I tell her.

"Then why are we still dressed?" she asks with an even bigger grin.

I chuckle and let my hands move down over her back to her ass, giving it a squeeze. It's something I'd normally do, but then I'd be pushing her backwards towards the nearest wall, or surface, or to the bedroom closest. For some reason I don't move. For some reason I feel like I can't.

Buffy gives me a funny look, obviously confused. She just gave me the green light for some hot, monkey sex and I'm just standing here. That's not normal.

She just gazes in to my eyes in that way that makes me feel naked to her. I can't turn away, can't break the eye contact as I let her in. She knows my soul; she's seen it at its worst and felt it at its best, and I can't hide from her anymore.

"Faith," she starts softly, fingers brushing hair behind my ear, "I was yours when I went away, and I'm still yours."

My mouth opens and then promptly closes. What do I say to that after all this time saying nothing? Her saying nothing and me saying nothing. I can practically feel my heart thumping off my ribs and my mind has gone completely blank. There's no appropriate response I can give her 'cause I never thought I'd ever hear her tell me that she's mine.

Never realized I wanted her as mine. Not really.

My silence makes her do that adorable little pout she does. I used to think it was just sulking and it'd irritate me, but now it just makes me wanna kiss her pouty lips. I don't; I just wait for my brain to catch up with the rest of me so we can do what I planned we'd already be doing by now.

"Maybe I should just show you," she says. "Seeing as you're being all mute and moody."

I'm about to protest at being called moody but she distracts me by moving her fingers down my arms until they're on the bottom of my shirt. She ruffles up the material, pushing upwards to get me to raise my arms so she can take it off, her fingernails scraping across my skin.

Jiggin' up an eyebrow I give her a questioning look. She's not normally the one to start things off. Sure, she's the one who does all the teasing and tempting until I'm rushing at her, pulling my clothes off as I go, but I've always been the top. Normally it's me trying to get us naked, but this time it's her, and now she's definitely maneuvering me towards the wall at my back.

It's subtle, but we're moving, and I'm powerless to stop it.

Her lips start teasing at my jaw and the corners of my mouth, getting me worked up and breathing heavier. I raise my arms like she wants so she can throw my top to the floor. Before I even have time to enjoy the feel of her hands on my stomach they're cupping my boobs over my bra. I can't do anything but sigh, hoping she'll kiss me for real as her hands and fingers get my nipples stiff and my panties damp.

She knows just how wet I'm getting for her. She knows just how much I want her. I know there's no doubt in her mind about what I feel for her 'cause I can sense it. No more secrets.

Just as I'm about to take control – how I normally do – she kisses me, lusty and deep. Buffy's tongue flicks over and around mine and all I can do is react. I moan in to her mouth and I feel her smile before she continues kissing me, her hands working their way down to my pants. With my back against the wall I feel trapped by her, but it doesn't make me wanna panic like I would have in the past. In fact, it's kinda hot.

I decide to let her lead for once; happy to let her give me something, show me that we're doing good, and in something deeper together than either of us probably guessed it would ever become.

Her mouth moves over my jaw again, open kisses that run up to my ear as her hot breath spills over me. I shudder as she whispers to me, my hands sliding up her body as hers undo my jeans and start pushing them down.

"I wanna make you mine, Faith," she whispers close to my ear.

Telling her I'm already hers would be redundant and I don't wanna risk taking this down the wrong route; we can talk later. In the meantime I let my fingers drift over her breasts, enjoying the sound of her breath coming quicker against me even though she's fully dressed. Definitely more dressed than I am as I shift a little in order for her to push my jeans down over my ass.

I watch her eyes as she looks over my body once I'm done kicking my pants to the side along with my boots. I'll never get tired of the lust she has in her eyes for me when we're like this. It makes me feel the sexiest I've ever felt. All it takes is one look from her. My whole body feels like it's on fire.

"You're so beautiful," Buffy tells me, her fingertips brushing over my skin.

Trembles wanna make their way through my body but I'm trying not to fall apart under her touch. This feels different; maybe because we've switched roles, or maybe it's something more. I can't tell which it is. Not sure I have the ability to think about it too much either with Buffy pressing close to me again. Her heat reminds me that I should be getting her undressed – and possibly making sure the front door is locked and that nobody is perving in on us from the window. All the kind of thoughts I normally leave Buffy to think when we're about to do the deed, but I guess today it's my turn to be the 'girl'.

Buffy kisses my neck and lets her hands wander over me until she's reaching for the clasp of my bra at the back.

"I want to make you feel amazing," Buffy tells me; lips teasing me.

I swallow hard and let my bra fall to the floor.

"You do," I tell her.

And she really does make me feel amazing. Not just like this, but in other things too. Having somebody like her to keep me grounded has made me a better person, a better slayer, a better everything. And I'm not puttin' myself down with that, it's just a fact. I used to think the world owed me something, but now. . .I'm just happy to have my place in it, beside Buffy.

I gasp a little as Buffy's hand eases into my panties. Can't help but roll my hips into her touch, needing her to help with the throb I've had ever since she walked in the door.

"Fuck," I moan as her fingers creep downward.

My eyes close and I rest my head back against the wall behind me. Buffy's kissing her way to my chest, leaving a trail of heat as she goes.

"That's the plan," she says, and I feel the grin on my skin just before she pulls a hard nipple in to her mouth.

Scratching my short nails at her back I feel all my blood rush to my crotch. Who woulda thought just a few months back that I'd be practically begging her to fuck me and she'd be happy to do it? Weird how life flips on ya even when you think there's no hope.

The world feels like it's vibrating when Buffy's fingers finally slip into the hot mess between my legs. I coat her fingers nice an' good and she looks like she's enjoying it just as much as I am. Her eyes get all heavy and I can sense just how turned on she is by me, and then her lips are right back to sucking my nipple, tongue flicking out over me as she strokes over my pussy achingly slow.

I wanna tell her to go faster, go slower, go nowhere but right here forever. Can't help but sigh as she gives my nipple a long lick before moving back to my lips, her fingers slipping all over me and making me push against them. Feeling like I'm gonna pop before we've even started I decide she needs to have less clothes on. I wanna feel her skin against mine.

Fighting to stop kissing her I'm eventually able to break away from her lips long enough to speak.

"Buffy, you need to lose the clothes," I tell her, my voice shaking as she circles a fingertip around my clit. "Need to feel you, and see you," I confess.

She looks in to my eyes and I see as much as feel a little confusion coming from her, but it doesn't last long and she smiles softly at me before sliding her hand outta my panties and quickly pulling off her top. Once again I'm fighting, but this time it's to keep from just pouncing on her and humpin' the hell outta her on the floor. Got a feeling this should mean more than that, though. Seems like she needs to have this little bit of control as much as I need to give it.

Pretty soon she's wriggling out of her pants and I'm pulling her back towards me, our lips headed right for each other until we're kissing hot and heavy again. Tongues sliding and hands looking for all the soft places on each other I get her bra off and start working on getting her out of her panties, but B's got other ideas. Without breaking contact with my lips she grabs hold of my arms at the wrists and holds them up over my head against the wall. My first urge is to fight back, but it disintegrates when her free hand yanks at my panties.

Buffy 1. Panties 0.

I'm totally at her mercy. I could fight of course, wriggle out of her grip or use my legs to get advantage, but I don't wanna do any of those. I just want her. I want what she is and what she can be. I want what she doesn't like about herself and what she's proud of. I want all the murky past and the bright future. I want everything. Right now.

"Fuck me, B," I implore, my voice so thick with need I hardly recognize it.

She licks her pretty lips and looks deep in to my eyes; rich greens and hazel mesmerizing me as we get lost in each other.

"Always," she tells me, making my head spin and then the rest of me follow as her fingers slip over my pussy once again.

I don't have time to process her reply as she holds my arms up - keeping me under her control - and slides over and around me in every way that I need. Breathy moans tumble from me as I move to her rhythm and enjoy the sensation of her body now as close to mine as it can get as her lips find all the good spots on my neck. I wanna close my eyes, but I also need to keep looking at her. She's still got her panties on; totally unacceptable, but there's nothing much I can do about it right now other than tell her they need to go.

"B," I say shakily as she dips a finger lower and teases my dripping hole. "B, get your fuckin' panties off."

She stops fingering me and looks up, a smirk on her face.

"You want my pussy, Faith?" she asks, as coy as anything.

If anybody else heard her talking like this they'd think I'd possessed her or something - with evil. But B's not worried about talking like that to me now. She may act all coy about it to get me even more turned on, but she's not shy when it comes to this. We got past that stage pretty damn quick.

"Fuck yeah I want it," I admit easily, letting my eyes roam over the parts of her I can see.

Her hand tightens on my wrists; not enough to hurt by any means, but definitely a message not to try to move. The only moving I do is against her finger now teasing my pussy as she lingers just shy of entering me. Her fingertip swirls around me, getting me wetter and wetter as every inch of me reacts. Muscles straining and breath coming harder I bite my lower lip. I'm so close to just grabbing her and dropping us to the floor, but I wanna see what she does, and how this ends.

I know she can tell how close I am to cracking, but she stands her ground. I want her in me, on me, all over me, and it's showing. I can barely keep still and my nostrils are flaring as I try to calm my breathing. All 'cause of Buffy. She knows just what I want.

As if to demonstrate that, she pulls her hand away from my pussy briefly and slips out of her cotton panties. They hit the floor and I'm just about to give in to my basic urges and switch positions with her when she moves quicker than I anticipated. She kisses me – tongue and lips possessing me – and presses me up against the wall with her body. Her hand shoots down between us again and I fail to keep a girly gasp from escaping as her fingers slide through my wetness and end up inside me.

"Shit," I breathe as she starts fucking me with her fingers.

I raise a leg, sliding up her thigh to hook round her hip as she pushes deeper with every thrust. If she even so much as brushes against my clit now I'd be coming all over, but she knows that and she's staying away from it. Her fingers are doin' a number on me inside, though. With each thrust she's hitting my sweet spot and I'm getting more vocal every second. Good thing we're alone.

"You still want my pussy, Faith?" she asks, whispering into my ear as she nuzzles against me.

As she asks she makes sure to rub up against my leg, spreading herself on me so I can feel how much she wants me. It makes me shudder and almost growl with desire.

"It's so wet for you, Faith," she continues, still rubbing slowly against me as her fingers slide in and out of me in a now torturous tease. "Do you wanna feel it?"

Again she's whispering all sexy in my ear and I feel like the world shrank to just me and her, and nothing else matters. She knows I want to feel. I definitely want to feel. Getting her juices all over my fingers and tongue never gets old. I'm never gonna grow tired of slipping and sliding in her pussy.

I don't answer with words, instead I capture her lips with mine, kissing her with everything I feel. Tongues dueling and bodies pressing together we get lost in each other's breath, heat and sensuality. Her fingers stop moving temporarily, distracting me with desperation, but I don't miss the fact that she's now leading one of my hands down towards her. I let her guide me, feeling each time she trembles at my touch as my fingers graze her skin, over her nipple, down her stomach until she's leading me right to the proverbial honey pot.

We all but fall against each other as my fingers glide in-between her folds, letting her juices spill out and my fingertips explore. Her body shudders against mine and her hand moves higher up my wrist; she's still pushing on me though, telling me she wants me to fuck her, wants me filling her pussy with my fingers so she can come for me. I'm not about to protest, and I let my free hand find her lower back as I curl my fingers just right so I can slide inside her.

She grips tight to my shoulder as her fingers pick up pace again in my pussy. We fall in to rhythm with each other effortlessly, driving each other to the brink as we let go. The angle I'm coming at Buffy with is a bit awkward but we've been in much more awkward situations, and she's not complaining. She's dripping out over my hand as I fill her tight little pussy. Mouth open against my neck; panting breaths being blown against me as I wrap my leg tighter around her and take her fingers even deeper.

"Oh, God," she mumbles into me.

I can feel her starting to come already so I start fucking her faster, harder, my palm brushing up against her clit in the small space between us.

"Fuck!"

It's my turn to gasp and pant as she also finds my clit with her palm, rubbing roughly against it as we jolt against each other. Sending each other flying towards the inevitable we moan and gasp each other's names, each cry a disguised token of our mutual love. Each shudder a confirmation of what we do for one another.

"Oh, holy fuck!" I pant as I slam up against the wall on the end of Buffy's fingers.

We come together, pushing hard into each other and taking all, giving all. Feels like the first time, but never the last. I know we have more to give; not just now, but always. I just know.

"Mmm," Buffy hums in contentment as we slip our fingers from warm, wet places. "Need to. . .upstairs," she mumbles, nipping at my lips with hers as we steal lazy kisses, "so I can. . .tongue."

Clearly comprehensible speech has taken a back seat, but I get the idea. She wants to go down on me, and neither of us are a big fan of carpet burns.

I smile against her lips and kiss her once more for. . .well, just 'cause I love fucking kissing her. Then I take her hand in mine – sticky fingers entwining – and lead her quickly upstairs.

We get to the room in a rush and land together in a tumble on the bed, hands exploring and lips possessing until we've both found our mouths locked around hard clits with one goal in mind. To complete each other until we're totally spent.

Of course, neither of us think twice about the fact our clothes are strewn around the living room as we sixty-nine the hell outta each other. Neither of us remembers that we only have so much time before everybody else gets home. And neither of us realizes there are footsteps coming up the stairs until it's too late and we've come hard and loud just moments before.

As soon as we hear the accompanying voices we stop. We full on stop completely still.

"Crap," Buffy squeaks.

"Buffy?" Dawn calls from the vicinity of the stairs.

"Oh, crap, crap," Buffy repeats.

We finally move; Buffy spinning off me and grabbing at the sheet, then grabbing at a shirt on the chair right next to the bed. Then she just stares at me with her eyes wide.

"Buffy, are you home?" comes another shout. "Why are there clothes all over the floor down here?"

Too many people shouting and asking questions, and I can see Buffy diving deep in to panic mode.

"B," I say, getting her attention. "Don't worry. I'll tell 'em I was doin' laundry and dropped some on the way. It'll be okay."

She looks down at me; gaze moving all over my body as if she's wondering how the hell she's gonna hide me under the small sheet that's all tangled up under my legs. My legs that are still spread. Her gaze remains on me, taking in the sight of the sex we just had as it glistens on the insides of my thighs.

"I can't do this," she mutters, shaking her head. "I can't. . ."

A little piece of me crumbles inside. No, strike that. . .a fucking huge chunk totally combusts and explodes into a thousand pieces. But I don't say anything. This has always been her call. I've just tagged along for the ride.

Footsteps stop outside the door and I can almost feel the hand that reaches out to grasp the handle.

"Wait!" Buffy calls towards the door. "I'll be out in a minute," she says. "We'll be out, I mean."

I blink. Buffy blinks.

Dawn tentatively replies with an okay and retreats.

I blink some more.

"Faith," Buffy says softly, her panic seemingly subsiding. "Faith, I don't want to lie. Not anymore. I can't do that anymore."

My head nods in understanding but I'm not sure if I actually do. Did I hear her right?

A calm hand strokes up the outside of my thigh and I find the presence of mind to close my legs as Buffy looks into my eyes. She seems serious. Resolute.

"Can we tell them?" she asks, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "Can I tell them that. . .you're my girlfriend?"

Her voice quivers at the word, but it's not a bad quiver, it's just unsure. It's just new. It's something we haven't called each other and a subject neither of us has really broached.

For a split second I hesitate as my mind tries to deal with the implications. This would be real. It would be a relationship that was open, out there, exposed and in the firing line to be judged. I don't know if we're ready for that.

But. . .I'm willing to take the chance. If she is, then so am I. If she can, then so can I.

"If it's what you want," I tell her, placing my hand over hers. "If you're sure."

Buffy bites at her lower lip and lowers her gaze from mine.

"If it's not what you want I'll. . ."

I stop her before she says anything more. There's no point in beating around the same old bush again. We're made for each other.

"Buffy, I'm crazy about you," I say in a moment of honesty that has my heart pounding. "I'd jump through fire for you. I'd die a hundred deaths. I'd climb naked into a pit of fucking snakes. And yeah, I'd face the scoobs and everything they're likely to throw at me for making you mine, which has gotta be a damn sight more scary than fire or snakes."

She giggles at that, but I mean it. I can take whatever they say or do just as long as I know we're making the right decision for the right reasons.

"Just. . ." I add after a few seconds hesitation, taking her hand in mine. "You need to know what you're getting' into. You need to know. . .that I'm in love with you."

I dunno where the words came from but they spill from me easier than I ever thought they would. Maybe it was just time. All things have their moment in time.

Buffy's mouth falls open a little and I wait for her to either pull away or give me permission to breathe again. I'm not expecting the world; I just had to let her know the truth.

"Then we should tell them," she says, giving my hand a subtle squeeze. "I am yours, Faith. All of me."

We both let out a trembling breath and I really wish that I could act all cool right now but the truth is. . .there's no room for bullshit when your heart is completely exposed. Whatever anybody else says, I know how I feel, and I know how she feels. We need to be together. When we're not together we fight, we ache, we fill up with hatred that taints everything we touch. The only solution is this.

I get to my feet and pull Buffy with me, never breaking eye contact for a moment. She instinctively moves towards me to be closer and my body hums with her presence.

"Let's do this," I say, half smiling and half grinning as I feel a sense of relief washing through both of us.

Buffy nods and we quickly find fresh clothes to throw on – a mix of mine and hers – preparing to face the final judgment. Whatever their thoughts are, whatever their fears, I know it won't break us.

"Faith," Buffy says as we're about to leave the room, hand in hand. "Before we tell them, I need to tell you. . ." she turns me to face her, leaning up to kiss my lips just once, "I love you."

Her lips on mine stifle the endless possibilities of dorktastic things I could say at that, but I have no doubt that she can sense the fireworks goin' off inside me. The warmth spreading through my body. The hope settling at the tips of my fingers as we finally accept all that we're meant to be together.

It feels like just yesterday that we were sitting on a bus bound for LA, bodies aching and barriers down. Only a blink in time from that first night to this. But we've healed each other and put the past to rest. We've opened our hearts, bodies and souls to each other. We've come full circle and done it right this time.

Sharing a smile – a happy smile – we walk down the stairs with our hands clasping tightly to one another. Ready to show the world how far we've come.

THE END


End file.
